Torture Tuner (CREEPYPASTA)
by RLS legacy
Summary: As you open your E-mail inbox, you find this foreboding message... (First fic)
1. Chapter 1: I forbid you!

**First Fiction, so Helpful reviews/constructive criticism will definitely help.**

**Thanks & God bless!**

**-RLS legacy**

* * *

1st E-Mail:

Hello! If you are reading this, then I am relieved beyond human limits at the success of my self-appointed mission.

This'll sound like a joke to you, but I come from the future. If I remember correctly, the Remake for Wind Waker for the WiiU is still in the works in your time. Well, you'll have to promise me that, if you wish to stay alive and to keep your sanity, you'll never, I repeat, NEVER buy it when it comes out. The reason? Nintendo has programmed, more like cursed, something horribly disturbing into the code.

When I got a WiiU for my birthday, I was elated. Now I could finally play Wind Waker again because of the planned remake, since our new, black Wii can't play Game-Cube games. (stupid Nintendo)

I bought the game on it's first day and, to my geeky pleasure, Miyamoto HIMSELF was there! He said that I'll enjoy this remake much better than the original. As I turned to leave the store, I could've sworn I saw a sadistic grin flash across his features.

"He's Japanese" I thought, "Chances are they smile differently."

With this in mind, I paid it no heed.

Grave mistake.

* * *

**Yes, I know, This is very short, but bear with me. You'll probably hear from me in... Two weeks? I don't know, my schedule's very sketchy.**

**Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this 1st chapter to Seascapemural, Theodore "Teddy" Hastings, and the entire RP forum membership (Psst! Teddy, If you're reading this, PLEASE COME BACK! ;_;)**


	2. Chapter 2: An Emaciated Tingle

**Me again! Let's cut to the chase!**

* * *

1st E-mail (cont.)

In a heartbeat, I had the game unboxed, system plugged in, and was finally greeted with an HD title screen.

True to Miyamoto's words, the game was even more vivid than I imagined. Everything went smooth as silk until...

Windfall.

Now, don't get me wrong, an HD Windfall is breathtaking. I did my usual chores: get the sail, play hide-and-seek and bribe the two little girls for their so-called "rumors." All that was left was to free Tingle and get the pictobox, One of my favorite items.

Now, in the original game, Tingle looks like he has been imprisoned recently, but in this remake, he looked like he had been there for centuries: he was so thin that you could see every, single rib, and his tunic was torn in several places. After pressing the footswitch to free him, he did his cut-scene of backflips and confetti throwing, except all he said was absolutely nothing! Just "..." in each text-box, except for one text that said, "You heartless monster..." He then gave me the Tingle Tuner, except the item text was replaced with only, "Torture him without mercy..."

Nothing else strange happened that day.

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. THX and God bless.**

**-RLS legacy**


	3. Chapter 3: Even More Mutilated

**Hey there! same deal as before! Let's get started!**

* * *

Soon, I had forgotten Tingle's miserable condition. Now, at this time, I had reached the Forest Haven, I then thought it was now time to pull out the tingle tuner for the very first time. As the Tingle sprite appeared on the WiiU's touch screen, a text appeared, saying, "Please! Don't make me go out there! Please!" Despite these pleas, the little man obeyed the commands that were issued by my button-mashing.

Once I was done with it and put it away (which took a bit of willpower, being my first time using it) This horrendous, agonized, bloodcurdling scream, I assumed it was Tingle's, came out of the TV"s speakers and the screen cut to black.

After taking this opportunity to go to the bathroom, I walked back, expecting the screen still black. It wasn't. The game turned on by its own will, But instead of the title screen, I was met with a sight that turned me white as a ghost: It was Tingle... But he had been more mutilated than ever: His left eye had been gouged out and dried blood _completely_ surrounded the empty eye socket. After just a microsecond of looking at this, My hand made a beeline for the power button and the game turned off.

* * *

***sigh* Yeah, I know we're falling into some clichés here, but keep in mind that this IS my first creepypasta, let alone my first fic, so just bear with me, please. Also, I'd like to say this to some anonymous reviews: Thank you so much for your optimism and support!**

**THX & God bless.**

**-RLS legacy**


	4. Chapter 4: Red and Green Paint

**Hi there! Took a little longer than usual *coughprocrastinationcough***

* * *

A few days after that, I was scared of my own shadow, so to speak. It took a few days before I could turn on the WiiU again. Very soon, I began noticing a pattern:

Use the Tingle Tuner, turn off the Tingle Tuner, see the same image.

Only the image would get more horrifying by each use. The second time I used it, Tingle's foot had been lopped off, then it was his hand. The fourth time I remember the most: a dagger had been plunged into the man's chest and fresh blood was still flowing from the wound. A text appeared, saying, "Please! I can't take anymore! I'm sorry, but I just can't!"

I was then presented with a decision panel, the two choices were: "Why?" and "Quit your whining and get back to work!" How that many words could fit into one decision panel is beyond me, but it was there nonetheless. I chose "why?" And Tingle responded, "Because I am dead, you have killed me..."

Another decision panel, this time it said: "How?" Or "Not my problem." I chose "How?" And Tingle only said, "... Torture Tuner..."

Again the game turned off all on its own. This time it stayed off.

A minute or two after, while still shaking with fright, I suddenly heard a sound from my (real-life) kitchen, it sounded like a drawer being opened. I was home alone that night, which could only mean one thing.

Burglars.

Armed with the Kenyan machete my brother gave me for Christmas_ last _year, I stole out of my room. The room was empty and, as far as _I_ could tell, nothing had been taken, Instead I had been _given _something: A GBA in a drawer I assumed was the one that I heard opened. The game system had the_ exact_ same color scheme as a Tingle Tuner. On the screen I saw, painted messily in green paint, the words, "Tingle Tingle Koolooh-Limpah."

As if told to by some unknown, hidden presence, I turned it over. On the battery cover, this time in red paint, it said, "Translation: I will get back at you."

The paint was blood-red.

* * *

**Yeah! A longer chapter! Now to the 2nd E-mail!**

**I'd like to thank you for those who were with me in the beginning, especially snakedabomb and his review, saying that this is quality Fan fiction when it _obviously _isn't.**

**THX & God bless.**

**-RLS legacy**

**(PS: I really do have a Kenyan machete, not as long as a normal one though, just as long as my forearm... BUT WHO CARES?! IT'S A FRICKIN' MACHETE! 8O)**


	5. Chapter 5: I can feel it

**Hey there! This chapter is gonna be a little cheesy. Just thought I'd forewarn ya.**

* * *

2nd E-mail

This whole thing has turned out more serious than I first thought. All around the world, there have been reports of people having similar experiences with this same remake.

Now we're getting more reports of murders where a GBA is located near the scene. The incidents are getting closer and closer to my area.

I am next on the list. I can feel it.

Sincerely, you in two years.

* * *

**The End**

**Once again, Thanks to those who joined me from the start. It really means a lot!**

**Zelda characters, music, merchandise, and everything else Zelda-related belongs to Nintendo, not me. Besides, if it did, there'd be a third DS title. (2nd story much?**

**THX & God bless. -RLS legacy**


End file.
